parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera
Bagheera is a black panther from The Jungle Book. Bagheera played Winston in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Bagheera played Han Solo in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) He is a smuggler Bagheera Played Sykes In Animal Tale (CoolZDane Human Style) He Is A Fish Slayer Bagheera played General Rogard in The Iron Berk He is a general Bagheera played Tenzin in The Legend Of Kate He is a Airbender Bagheera played Grumpy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Bagheera played The Unmasked Darth Vader in Star Wars Saga (Michaelsar12isback Style) He is an Ex-Sith Lord Bagheera played Fred in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Bagheera played J.R. in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bison Bagheera played Elephant Abu in Jackladdin Sparrow He is a Elephant Bagheera played Doc in Selena White and the Seven Toons He is a dwarf Bagheera played The Sultan in Dannyladdin, Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan, and Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Bagheera played Adventure in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is a book Bagheera played Vitaly in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a Russian tiger Bagheera played Mr. Grasshopper in Wart and the Giant Peach He is an anthropomorphic grasshopper Bagheera plays Brock in Pokemon (IlluminationEntertainmentandandBlueSkyStudios Animal Style) He is a Gym Leader Bagheera played Tom in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a robot cat Bagheera played Mufasa in The Tigger King and The Bear King He is a lion Bagheera played the Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a tin man Bagheera played Charlie in All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) He is a dog Bagheera played King Gator in Dumbo and Simba in "All Animals Go To Heaven" He is a alligator Bagheera played Aladdin in Bagheeraladdin He is a street rat Bagheera played Gunther Gibson in Danny and Bagheera He is Jason Johnston's stepbrother Bagheera played Grimsby in The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea, and The Little Whale Shark He is a servant Bagheera played Cassim in Tiggerladdin 3 and The King Of Thieves He is a thief Bagheera played George Darling in Kermit Pan He is a father Bagheera played Kocoum in Duchhontas, Wendyhontas He is an Indian Bagheera played Tom in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is a gray cat Bagheera played Squidward in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants), The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie, and The DannyBob CatPants Movie He is a cephalopod Bagheera played King Hubert in The Sleeping Vixen He is a king Bagheera Played In Jumanji (Michaelsar12isback Version) Bagheera played King Triton in The Little Mer-Tigress He is a sea king Bagheera played the Carpenter in Destiny in Wonderland He is a carpenter Bagheera played Professor Porter in Dannyarzan He is a professor Bagheera played Razoul in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The_Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard Bagheera played Sarge in Children Story, Children Story 2 and Children Story 3 He is a toy Bagheera played the Emperor in Nala (Mulan) He is an emperor Bagheera played Timon in The Wolf King He is a meerkat Bagheera played Peter Pan in Bagheera Pan He is a fly boy Bagheera played the Cheshire Cat in Vanessa in Wonderland and Kimiko In Wonderland He is a cat Bagheera played Edward Darling in Tigger Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a man Bagheera played Tip in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a penguin Bagheera played Master Pakku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a waterbending master Bagheera played Lucifer in Isabellarella He is a cat Bagheera played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Fire Nation prince Bagheera played Sylvester the Cat in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a cat Bagheera played Jetsam in The Little Woman He is an eel Bagheera played Carl Bentley In Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) He is a officer Bagheera Played Kerchak In Simbarzan He is a Gorilla Bagheera Played Buzz Lightyear In Mammal Story 1, Mammal Story 2 and Mammal Story 3 Bagheera Played Gill In Finding Tails He is an Angelfish Bagheera Played Caterpillar in Sawyer in Wonderland Bagheera Played Batman in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Bagheera Played Antelope in Canal Famille Planet He is an Antelope Bagheera Played Grimsby in The Little Mer-Lioness and The Little Whale Shark Bagheera Played King Nod in The Dog and the Cat Bagheera Played Puss n Boots in Danny (Shrek) He Is A Cat Bagheera Played Rex in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) Bagheera Played Earthworm in Taran and the Giant Peach Bagheera will play Rajah in Khumbaladdin, Kronkladdin, and Jeremyladdin He will be a tiger Bagheera played Doctor Elliot Baker in Mighty Werehog Young Bagheera played Mace Windu in Animation Star Wars Bagheera played Scuttle in The Little Frog He is a seagull Bagheera played Kareem Abdul Lavash in Sausage Party (Light and Darkness style) He will be a Lavash Bagheera Played Lando Calrissian in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) Bagheera Played Seamus Finnegan in Gerry Flowertop (Harry Potter) Saga Portrayals: *In The Savannah Book Bagheera played by Zazu *In The Savannah Book 2 Bagheera played by Timon *In The Mobius Book Bagheera played by Ace The Bathound *In The Clan Book Bagheera played by Timothy Q. Mouse *In The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) Bagheera played by The Seven Dwarfs *In The All-Star Book Bagheera played by Izzy *In The Children Book Bagheera Played By Paddington Bear *In The Mammal Book Bagheera Played By Thomas O'Malley *In The Ohana Book Bagheera Played By Mushu *In The Cartoon Book Bagheera Played by Snagglepuss *In The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Played by Donald Duck *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) Bagheera Played By The Sultan *In The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Bagheera Played by Anguirus *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Bagheera played by Admiral DeGill *In The IlovecakeAJ Book Bagheera Played by Mike. *In The Jungle Book (CarltonHeroes) Bagheera Played by The Great Prince of The Forest. *In The Medieval Book Bagheera Played by Dimitri *In The Invertebrate Book Bagheera Played by Guru Ant *In The Reptile Book Bagheera played by Franklin the Turtle *In The Ocean Book Bagheera played by Marlin *In The Person Book Bagheera played by Dilbert *In The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style) Bagheera Played By Ash Ketchum *In The Jungle Book (Ooglyeye Style) Bagheera is Played By Himself *In The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) He is Played By T *In The Jungle Book (Chris1702 Style) He is Played by Himself. Gallery: Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera in The Jungle Book Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2 Bagheera Close Up.gif Bagheera.jpg Patherrun1.png Patherrun2.png Patherrun3.png Patherrun4.png Bagheerarun.png Bagheera calling Hathi for Plan B.jpg|"That's it, Hathi. PLAN B" Bagheera Yells Halt.jpg|"HALT!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1593.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1592.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg Jungle book humanized by s0alaina-d902ngw.jpg|Bagheera and Baloo as humans Young Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera in Jungle Cubs Young Bagheera-0.jpg Young Bagheera1.jpg Bagheera jump off 1.png Bagheera jump off 2.png Bagheera jump off 3.png Bagheera jump off 4.png Bagheera jump off 5.png Bagheera jump off 6.png Bagheera jump off 7.png Bagheera jump off 8.png Bagheera jump off 9.png Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7581.png|Bagheera & Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.png Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.png Bagheera in the ground 1.png Bagheera in the ground 2.png Bagheera in the ground 3.png Bagheera in the ground 4.png Bagheera in the ground 5.png Bagheera in the ground 6.png Bagheera in the ground 7.png Bagheera in the ground 8.png Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8982.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8975.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8972.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3498.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Panthers Category:Leopards Category:Cats Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Bagheera and Panthy Category:Characters voiced by Ben Kingsley Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Protective Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Great Alliance Category:Wild Animals Category:Predators Category:Grandfathers Category:Husbands